On The Day When I was Born
by Epitsu Onna
Summary: Dapide mengunjungi Bane di malam ulang tahunnya... jam 12 malam! Bane/Dapi fict, little mention of SaeKen. Bane birthday fict. Happy Birthday, Bane-san!XDD


Title : On The Day When I Was Born

Summary : Dapide mengunjungi Bane pada jam 12 malam hari ulang tahunnya...

Warning : Um... warningnya disimpen aja biar surprise...XP

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Konomi Takeshi yang tak akan pernah menyerahkan hak cipta sama saya, soalnya dia tau kalo dikasih ke saya namanya bukan Prince of Tennis tapi Prince of BL XDDD

--

"Bane-san,"

Bane mengerjapkan matanya. Ada yang memanggilnya kan? Baru saja... Bane menatap sekeliling kamarnya yang gelap. Ia menangkap sesosok wajah dengan rambut ikal merah, wajah yang sangat ia kenal...

"Da-Dapide?" Bane beranjak bangun, menggosok matanya tidak percaya.

"Ya, Bane-san, ini aku," Dapide berkata pelan, "Maaf, aku mengganggumu..."

"Sedang apa kau di sini??" Bane nyaris berteriak. Ia memandang jam dindingnya, "S-Sekarang kan jam.. jam 12 malam!!"

"Iya," Dapide mengangguk, "Aku tahu. Bane-san, selamat ulang tahun ya,"

Bane mengerjap dan kemudian ia ingat –Oh ya, dia memang ulang tahun tepat saat ini... Tanggal 29 September. Ia nyengir, "Hei, terima kasih..."

"Maaf aku tidak membawa apa-apa..." Dapide berkata perlahan, "Tadi aku sudah membeli kue, tapi... kuenya malah hancur dalam perjalanan ke sini..."

Bane tertawa, "Ya ampun, sampai beli kue segala. Kau ini aneh sekali! Dan lagi ngapain kau repot-repot mengucapkannya sekarang? Padahal kan besok juga bisa... Dasar..."

Dapide cuma berkedip. Kemudian ia tersenyum, perlahan, "Aku... cuma tiba-tiba ingin. Karena kita sudah jarang bertemu, sejak kelulusanmu, Bane-san,"

Bane tertawa, "Sekarang kau fukubuchou kan? Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Tidak terasa seperti menjadi fukubuchou..." Dapide menggaruk dagunya.

"Yah, itu memang khas Rokkaku," Bane tersenyum. Lalu ia menghela napas, "Kaptenku sekarang orangnya benar-benar menyebalkan dan sok jago. Aku kangen sekali dengan Kentarou sebagai kapten. Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, dia baik," Dapide mengangguk, "Tapi... Bane-san... A-Aku tak ke sini untuk mengobrol. Aku tak ada banyak waktu. Aku mau bilang sesuatu padamu,"

Bane mengerjap, "Hah? Maksudmu, kau takut ketahuan ayah ibumu?"

"Mungkin..." Dapide berkata pelan.

"Mungkin...?"

"Bane-san," Dapide memanggil, pelan dan lembut. Ia memajukan kepalanya dan dalam satu gerakan singkat dan halus, ia mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Bane. Bane terkejut.

Itu Dapide.

Amane Hikaru, yang menjadi doubles partner nya selama ia bermain tennis di SMP. Tubuh mereka sama-sama kekar dan tinggi, dan mereka berdua, tidak salah lagi, menyukai perempuan. Mereka pernah ngecengin cewek di pantai bersama-sama. Bane pernah mencium cewek beberapa kali dan ketika ia menceritakannya, Dapide berkata bahwa ia juga pernah.

Tapi...

Sial, kenapa rasa bibir Dapide begitu nikmat??

Bane menyelipkan jari-jarinya antara ikal-ikal merah Dapide dan menekan kepala Dapide mendekat. Bibir mereka berkutat lebih erat, Dapide membukanya sedikit dan Bane menerima undangan itu. Dapide membiarkan tubuhnya jatuh di atas tubuh Bane, dan mereka terus berciuman.

"Bane-san," Dapide tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuhnya. Ia menghela napas, "S-Sudah,"

Bane mengerjap, matanya masih agak tak fokus, "Sudah?"

"Aku harus pergi," Dapide tersenyum. Lalu ia mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang terlipat dari kantongnya dan memberikannya pada Bane, "Bane-san... Ini surat untukmu,"

Bane menerimanya dan ia baru akan membukanya ketika tangan Dapide menahannya, "Bukanya besok pagi, kumohon,"

Bane mengangguk, "O-Oke... Tapi... kau... akan pergi sekarang?"

"Ya..." Dapide berkata, tersenyum, "Aku tak bisa lama-lama sih,"

Bane mengangguk mengerti.

Dapide membungkuk dan berbisik pelan di telinga Bane, "Dadah,"

Muka Bane memerah. Ketika Dapide baru akan beranjak, Bane meraih pergelangan tangan Dapide, "D-Dapide. Besok... Besok aku akan menemuimu ya? Latihan sore masih selesai pukul 4 kan? Si Kentarou tidak berubah jadi lebih sadis karena Saeki lulus, kan?"

Dapide mengerjap. Kemudian ia tersenyum lembut, "Hm,"

Dan si rambut merah itu memanjat daun jendela, melompat ke luar melalui batang-batang pohon.

--

Bane bangun lagi, kali ini matahari sudah terbit, dan oleh teriakan ibunya.

"HARU-CHAN...!" Ibunya berlari dan memeluknya, "HIKARU-CHAN..."

"Hikaru?" Bane berpikir, "D-Dapide?"

"Mamanya baru menelepon..." Ibunya menangis, "Hikaru-chan ditabrak mobil kemarin malam jam 10 malam... Ia masuk rumah sakit dan..." Ibunya memeluk Bane makin erat, "Pagi ini ia..."

Bane mengerjap. Ia berkata pelan, "Pagi ini dia...?"

Ibunya menangis lebih keras.

Bane menatap ibunya, "Tak mungkin..."

Ibunya menggenggam tangannya.

"D-DIA KE SINI KEMARIN!" Bane berteriak, "Jam... Jam 12 malam! Ia mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku!! Tak mungkin!!"

Ibunya menatapnya, bingung dan tak percaya.

"TAK MUNGKIN!!" Bane berteriak lagi, "Jam 12 dia datang, katanya dia bermaksud membawa kue tapi hancur di perjalanan jadi..."

"B-Benar..." Ibunya memotong pelan, "Dapide memang tertabrak ketika ia... ia bermaksud membeli kue untukmu..."

Bane mengerjap.

_Bohong bohong bohong bohong._

"Haru-chan, jangan-jangan arwah Hikaru-chan..."

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!"

Ibunya terkejut. Bane merasa bersalah melihat tampang terkejut ibunya dan ia berkata pelan, "T-Tunggu... Ibu... Ibu... bisa keluar? Kumohon..."

Ibunya mengangguk mengerti dan berjalan keluar.

Bane menatap ranjang. Tidak mungkin. Dapide dan dia... berciuman di ranjang ini semalam. Ia berjanji akan menunggu anak itu sepulang latihan hari ini...

Tak mungkin dia...!!

"Tidak, tidak, tidak," Bane berkata keras, "Ia hidup. Kemarin ia hidup. Ia nyata sekali kok. Aku benar-benar menyentuhnya. Ibu bohong, Ibu bohong... Ini cuma untuk menipuku..." Bane tertawa, "Tidak, aku tak percaya..."

Bane terdiam. Ia meloncat dari jendela ke batang pohon terdekat dan menuruni pohon itu dengan gesit. Ia berlari ke rumah kediaman Amane. Dan ia tak mempercayai pandangannya. Rumah itu penuh dengan orang-orang berpakaian hitam dan karangan bunga.

Ponsel Bane yang ia masukkan ke kantongnya berbunyi. Bane meraihnya.

"S-Sae..."

"Bane-san..."

"D-Dapide ada bersamamu kan?"

"... Bane-san, Dapide..."

"Dia di sana kan?? Bersamamu. Dia sembunyi kan??"

"Bane-san, Dapide kan sudah..."

"DIAM!!" Bane berteriak, "Jangan bicara sembarangan!! DIA BELUM MATI!" Bane memutuskan telepon dan berlari menerobos orang-orang masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia melangkah mendekati peti besar yang belum ditutup itu.

Wajahnya pucat, matanya tertutup. Tubuhnya terbungkus kimono putih, terbaring di atas bunga-bunga lili putih. Yang mencolok dari isi peti itu cuma rambut merah ikal itu, yang tidak salah lagi, hanyalah milik Dapide...

"Dapide..." Bane melangkah mendekat. Ia mendengar teriakan, "BANE-SAN!" dari kerumunan orang, tapi ia tak peduli. Ia harus mengeceknya –apakah itu benar-benar Dapide. Ia menyentuhkannya jarinya ke wajah putih itu dan merasakan dingin yang hampa merambat di ujung jarinya.

"Bane-san!" Sebuah tangan menarik T-shirt yang ia kenakan. Ia menoleh dan melihat pemandangan langka Kisarazu Ryou tanpa topinya, menatapnya sedih dan menggeleng, "Bane-san... Terima lah,"

Di belakangnya ada Kentarou, wajahnya penuh air mata dan ingus, sesunggukan. Saeki merangkul Kentarou, dan di sebelah Saeki ada Itsuki yang menyembunyikan wajahnya di dalam tangkupan tangannya. Kemudian, berjalan perlahan menghampiri Bane, adalah sesosok kakek mungil yang sangat mengerti mereka sejak kecil.

"Ojii..."

Ojii menepuk bahunya lembut, dan menggeleng muram.

"TUNGGU..." Bane berteriak, tertawa, "Kalian ini gimana sih? Dia belum mati. Pasti ini salah satu dari dajyare nya yang tidak pernah lucu itu! Ya kan? Masa kalian tertipu? Dia ini masih belum mati, lihat. Kalau aku panggil begini... DAPIDE!!"

Dapide tak bergeming, matanya tetap tertutup, wajahnya tetap lurus menatap langit-langit.

"DAPIDE!!" Bane berteriak, "BANGUN, BRENGSEK!!" Ia menarik kerah kimono Dapide dan merasakan Dapide menurut dengan sangat mudah karena tubuhnya sangat ringan.

"HARU-CHAN!!" Kali ini adalah ayah dan ibu Dapide yang menghampirinya. Ibu Dapide memeluknya dari belakang dan menangis keras, "Sudah, sudah... Hikaru-chan... Relakan saja..."

Bane terdiam tak percaya. Ia melepaskan genggamannya pada kerah kimono dan tubuh Dapide jatuh tak berdaya, kembali ke dalam peti.

--

Bane berbaring di ranjang. Ia belum meneteskan air mata sedikit pun sejak tadi pagi. Tidak, tidak, ia tidak akan percaya kalau Dapide meninggal sampai Dapide datang sendiri dan menyatakan kalau benar, ia sudah meninggal.

Tiba-tiba Bane merasakan bunyi 'krssk' di bawah punggungnya. Bane bangun dan meraih benda itu –secarik surat. Dari Dapide tadi malam...?

Bane membukanya.

_Bane-san._

_Hai._

_Kalau kau baca ini, aku sudah tak di sini lagi._

_Aku sudah..._

_Ada di sana._

_Ya, aku memang tahu._

_Aku tahu sekali._

_Entah aku mendapat insting dari mana._

_Aku cuma merasa dari kemarin... "Rasanya hari ini hari terakhir ku di dunia..." begitu._

_Dan aku sedih, karena aku harus pergi di hari ulang tahunmu._

_Bane-san, maaf ya._

_Aku tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa kemarin malam jam 12._

_Sebab ada yang melarangku. Dan ia bilang, aku bisa mengucapkan perpisahan dulu pada orang yang aku sayangi._

_Dan aku memilih kau saja, sebab aku bisa jadi arwah penasaran kalau aku mati tanpa bilang ini..._

_Bane-san, aku suka padamu._

_Sejak kita kecil sekali, kau tahu._

_Kau mungkin menduga kenapa bisa. Padahal kita ngecengin cewek bareng, berbagi cerita soal keseksian cewek-cewek bareng, berbagi pengalaman soal ciuman dll semacam itu. Sebenarnya aku bohong. Aku berharap bahwa aku dicium hanya oleh satu orang, yaitu Bane-san. Ketika Bane-san bercerita soal cewek-cewek, aku tahu bahwa aku tak punya harapan. Jadi aku memutuskan... Aku akan menemani apa pun yang Bane-san lakukan, aku akan ikut di dalamnya, paling tidak supaya aku bisa tetap dekat dengan Bane-san._

_Aku membelikanmu kue stroberi. Aku sengaja pesan yang tidak terlalu manis. Tukang kue nya sibuk dan orderan ku baru selesai jam 10 malam. Aku senang sekali. Setelah kuenya ku ambil, aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang, menyerahkan kue itu padamu. Aku terburu-buru menggoes sepeda dan tak melihat lampu lalu lintas._

_Maaf ya, Bane-san._

_Aku tak bisa membawakan kue itu padamu, tak bisa memberikan kado apa pun. Tapi paling tidak, aku ingin bisa menjadi yang pertama untuk memberikan selamat padamu.Maaf aku mengganggu tidurmu._

_Aku berencana untuk menyatakan perasaanku padamu dalam kunjunganku jam 12 malam ini. Aku tak tahu bagaimana kau akan bereaksi. Mungkin kau akan jijik atau membenciku. Dan sedikit lega ketika tahu bahwa besoknya aku sudah mati._

_Dan..._

_Andaikan saja... kau menyambutnya... meski presentasenya kecil sekali..._

_Terima kasih..._

_Aku sangat sangat sangat suka padamu._

_Tolong, cari doubles partner yang lebih baik daripada ku ya. Yang tak suka melemparkan lelucon yang tidak lucu dan merepotkanmu._

_Amane 'Dapide' Hikaru._

Setitik air mata jatuh ke surat itu. Bane memeluk surat itu di dadanya, merintih.

"Brengsek..." Bane mengisak, "Sampai akhir pun, kau membuatku ingin menendangmu. Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang hah??"

Ia meremas surat itu, "Bagaimana kau mengharapkan aku akan menjalani hidup yang normal setelah semua ini? Dan kenapa... Kenapa... Kenapa kau mati demi... demi merayakan ulang tahunku?"

Bane terus mengisak.

29 September adalah hari di mana ia lahir, 15 tahun yang lalu.

Dan hari ini juga, sahabat sekaligus doubles partnernya...

Dan yang mungkin juga... sebenarnya orang yang ia sukai selama ini...

Meninggal...

-FIN-


End file.
